battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M82
The M82, also known as the "Light Fifty" for its .50 caliber BMG chambering, is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-matèriel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. A heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. The weapon is found in two variants—the original M82A1 (and A3) and the bullpup M82A2. The M82A2 is no longer manufactured, though the XM500 can be seen as its successor. Battlefield 2 sniper aiming the M82A1]] The M82A1 seems to be a weapon which was cut midway through ''Battlefield 2's'' development. It has a different texture sheet and animations than the M95, which is a similar weapon. In addition, the horizontal line on its scope is shorter on both sides. Its file directories lack the "sounds" and "ai" files of the other weapons, but it did have its animations and meshes. Unlike another cut item, the M82A1 is replaced by another weapon when the files are modified to include it in the game. However, its icon is still visible, both in the kit selection screen and from the BFHQ screen. On the BFHQ screen, its title is "M95" and its description is that of the Jackhammer. BF2 M82A1.png|thumb|200px|The M82A1 weapon icon. BF2 M82 Render 1.png|An model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 BF2 M82 Render.png|An model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 BF M82 Render 2.png|An model of the M82 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield Play4Free The M82A3 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is the last unlockable sniper rifle, at rank 27. It is a very slow, semi-automatic sniper rifle, sharing many damage characteristics of its similar .50 calibre bolt-action, the M95. However, being semi-automatic, it allows the user to stay zoomed on targets, allowing for constant watch on hostile forces, unlike the other bolt-actions which require the user to cycle its bolt between every shot. However, for balancing purposes, the rifle features a very slow rate of fire, the slowest of all at 12 rounds per minute. Weapon-m82a3 en.jpg|The M82A3 shipment poster. Battlefield Play4Free - NEW RECON WEAPON - M82A3 - October 27, 2012 BF P4FM82.png P4FM82A3Reload.png|Reloading the M82A3. Battlefield 3 The M82A3 is a weapon featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. It has a 10-round magazine, semi-automatic fire mode, and extremely high firepower. It is only usable during the mission Kaffarov, where it is automatically equipped by Dimitri Mayakovsky after taking out a sniper in a fist-fight. Unlike the other weapons in the game, it has no name or pickup icon. The weapon comes equipped with an infrared scope. 800px-BF3-Barrett-3.jpg|The M82 in the singleplayer level Kaffarov. M82A3 Model BF3.png|The M82 model, with adjusted lightning level. Battlefield 4 The M82A3 makes an appearance in Battlefield 4. It appears in multiplayer as a Battle Pickup, meaning that any player, regardless of faction or kit, can use the weapon. The M82A3 MID variant is equipped with a Rifle Scope, Bipod and a Range Finder by default. The M82A3 CQB variant appears in Domination game mode, equipped with an M145 scope instead of the Rifle Scope. It can inflict "one hit" kills to any part of the body at any range. Gallery Battlefield_4_M82A3_Screenshot.png|The player deploys the Bipod on the M82A3. Trivia *The M82A3's game files in Battlefield 3 contain all of the necessary files for customization in multiplayer -- all of the attachments in-game are included in its file directories. It might be due to the difficulty of balancing a .50 Caliber semi-automatic rifle to the rest of the recon weapons. *When the M82A3 is fired by Dimitri Mayakovsky in the mission Kaffarov, Dimitri can be heard grunting, reflecting the weight of the weapon and its recoil. *If dropped for a different weapon in Kaffarov, the pickup message will stay as the weapon that was picked up (i.e. dropping the M82A3 for a PKP Pechneg. After equiping the PKP, the message will still say " PRESS [ ] FOR PKP PECHNEG). Videos Video:Battlefield 2 - M82 3D Model - BfMeshView|Video display different angles of the M82 in Battlefield 2 File:Battlefield Play4Free M82A3 Commentary|Review and commentary of the M82A3 in Battlefield Play4Free. Video:Battlefield 3 Barrett M82 Sniping Gameplay (HD)|Gameplay with the Barret M82 in the single player mission Kaffarov in Battlefield 3. External links *M82 on Wikipedia de:M82 References Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Cut content Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Battle Pickups